La cruz
by Nyeferes
Summary: Todos llevamos en la espalda una cruz... Dicen que Dios nos da individualmente una carga que somos capaces de llevar para seguir caminando. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Personaje: Alma Karma.**

 **Advertencia: AU.**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 435.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles está sujeto a:**

 **•** **Rated: M**

 **•Género: Drama**

 **•Flor de loto: Violeta**

 **•Emoción: Piedad**

* * *

—Quiero morirme —el pensamiento había pasado, vagabundo, por su mente. Se consideraba a sí misma como una persona optimista, pero las últimas circunstancias en su vida la obligaban a pecar de desesperación.

Si ese pensar se hubiera materializado en palabras todos hubiesen volteado a verla, con el asombro en sus miradas, con tal vez un poco de horror —o incluso pena—. Por eso no había dejado que las palabras se le escaparan, esas palabras eran sólo suyas, el sentimiento mortífero le pertenecía, después de todo era su vida y ella decidía cómo vivir… O cómo morir.

¿Qué había de malo en irse del mundo un poco antes de lo que la sociedad consideraba que había que vivir? ¿Por qué tenía que cumplir con ese previsible ciclo al que se sujetaban las comunidades? Nacer, educarse, independizarse, buscar pareja, formalizar, formar una familia, tener un hijo, luego buscar al niño del otro sexo… Esas cosas no eran para ella, Alma no había nacido para eso y ahora la vida se lo recordaba cada día.

No creía en Dios —más bien no tenía pruebas suficientes para afirmar su existencia y, entonces, fundamentar su credibilidad—, él la había abandonado.

—En realidad, Dios no me ha abandonado: Dios nunca me pudo abandonar porque jamás me acogió como una de sus hijos —divagaba mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en un crucifijo antiguo, aquel que parecía observarla desde la pared lateral.

Era una idea muy loca, pero parecía que ese hombre crucificado estaba mirándola. A ella. La miraba a ella.

—Quiero morirme —le dijo al sujeto que la miraba.

(Porque en realidad sí la miraba)

Esperó. Esperó porque —por un mínimo lapso— creyó que, quien lo observaba, la visitaría para llevársela. Creyó. Y sonrió para sí misma por la estupidez que había hecho y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido creer?

(Tomó ese poco de fe con sus manos y la estrujó mientras apretaba los dientes)

—Alma, tienes visitas —la adorable sonrisa de la enfermera le molestó, pero más le irritó no reconocer a la persona que se había sentado a un lado de su camilla.

(Pero le molestaba, quería que desapareciera)

Él no dijo palabra, clavó sus ojos en la chica sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Crees en Dios? —le preguntó ella sin saber porqué.

Él no la miraba con pena, él no buscaba nada. Él se encogió de hombros y ella se vio reflejada. Era cierto, no importaba.

—Quiero morirme —le confesó. Aunque no sabía quién era, las palabras fluían por su cuenta.

—Pues hazlo —respondió él.

Y la dejó con los labios entreabiertos y el llanto en puerta.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Estos conjuntos estarán unidos por la coherencia —o eso se intentará(?— y tendrán la particularidad de ir y venir en el tiempo —porque amo complicarme la existencia(?—.**

 **Es la segunda vez que escribo sobre Alma, no se puede negar que es un personaje complicado, aún así espero haberlo hecho decentemente. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.

Frente al espejo cargó el pincel con delineador líquido y lo pasó cuidadosamente por la línea del párpado superior. Esperó unos segundos para que el maquillaje cumpliera la promesa de "secado rápido", para luego delinear el otro. Cuando lo hizo le dio el visto bueno a su maquillaje, lograba resaltar todos aquellos rasgos que, aún en ausencia de este, eran demasiado hermosos para el mundo. Ella lo sabía; y quienes la veían también.

—Alma, ni te hagas ilusiones, no vas a salir con esas pintas… —comenzó a sermonearla su madre, recorriendo a la joven con la mirada llena de horror, de escándalo, de vergüenza.

Alma le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, comunicándole a la desgastada mujer que no le importaba lo que le dijera, que no cambiaría de opinión y que seguiría protagonizando aquella vida noctámbula aún cuando cada dedo índice de la ciudad la señalara al otro día. Si ellos —todos políticamente correctos, aparentemente—, de todas formas, hablarían, si aún sin conocer por sus propios ojos exagerarían cada detalle, si inventarían hasta lugares y personas con tal de difamarla, si…

Dio un portazo y bajó la pequeña escalinata corriendo con sus tacones de Dios sabía cuántos centímetros. Se subió al auto, la música estaba al máximo volumen, sus oídos rechazaron —en un principio— dicha cantidad de decibeles que luego ya dejaron de molestarle.

Había ocupado el lugar del copiloto, obviamente, Alma siempre tenía el mejor lugar, siempre era el centro de la atención, siempre era luz en medio de oscuridad, siempre era la primera en romperse…

El automóvil en el que iban tomó la curva a toda velocidad, dos luces en dirección contraria los encandilaron sin darle tiempo a maniobrar, el impacto entre ambos vehículos fue rápido y estruendoso.

(Era el feliz canto de la muerte, quien tomaba lo que le pertenecía)

La frente de Alma golpeó contra el parabrisas —o lo que quedaba de él—, llegó a ver los fragmentos de los cristales flotando lentamente por el aire, la sangre brotando por doquier, y supo que su vida estaba acabada. No podría haberse evitado, su vida —y su alma— estaban inexorablemente destinadas a encontrarse con la razón de su existencia. Ella no lo supo hasta ese momento, pero no podía negar que, aquella misma noche mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo, había tenido un presentimiento.

Recordó —vaga y efímeramente— a su madre sonriendo.

(Y ahora sabía que no sonreiría jamás)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

A veces intentaba abrir los ojos y aquellas imágenes teñidas de rojo viajaban hasta su atontado consciente, desde el plano en donde subyacía cada rasgo de lo que era hasta la esfera de la realidad, en la que permanecía dormida. En un principio le habían causado dolor, la habían lastimado, pero con el pasar de las semanas se habían transformado en una especie de sueño eterno, como si ya no hubiese nada qué romper, como si ya no doliera.

Podía escuchar la lejana voz de una mujer llamándola con insistencia. Era su madre quien lloraba, quien pedía a Dios... Pero Alma no podía ir hacia ese lugar desde donde venía el llamado, su mente estaba adormecida, sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a la oscuridad, sus piernas no respondían, y cuando quería despertar oía gritos de desesperación mezclados con el estruendo de los cristales rompiéndose… La sofocación plantando bandera en su ser, el deseo peligroso de la muerte propia concibiéndose.

(Lo primero que vieron sus ojos de cielo fue una cruz)

Las lunas y los soles eran todos diferentes cada jornada, igual que el personal de enfermería. Ella no estaba dormida, la obligaban a dormir, era como una bella flor obligada a permanecer como un tierno pimpollo…

— ¿Por qué a mí…? —le preguntó balbuceando al hombre de la cruz al darse cuenta de que estaba delirando.

(Odiaba tener que aferrarse a lo abstracto para no oscurecerse por completo)

No era como si nunca en la vida hubiese pensado en la muerte, de hecho todo la llevaba a ese camino, pero tenía la necesidad de justificarse, de defenderse, de victimizarse. Mientras los ojos curiosos continuaran viéndola con ese asqueroso sentimiento de pena estampado en la cara no podría dejar de ver sangre a su alrededor, en sus manos, en las paredes, en la camilla, también en los ojos del hombre en la cruz.

De vez en cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos para revivir esos momentos en los que estaba en otro lugar, o quizás en otra época. Odiaba que la miraran con compasión, había sido un error aferrarse a la vida… Pero más se odiaba a sí misma, por ver en su anhelada muerte la iluminación, por ser una inútil humana y pedirle a ese asqueroso Dios que le regalara el milagro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Y entonces, luego de que el muchacho de los orientales ojos azules literalmente le deseara la muerte, Alma pudo sonreír vagamente por primera vez luego de meses. Y también pudo llorar. Él lo comprendió: ella estaba muerta en vida, la vida era su castigo.

—El doctor dijo que te dará el alta la próxima semana, ¿vas a intentar morir antes de que eso pase?

Alma intentó limpiarse las lágrimas pero no pudo hacerlo bien porque la tecnología que controlaba sus signos vitales no se lo permitió.

—Ya quisiera —respondió con sinceridad.

Hubiese querido cerrar los ojos pero el aroma de la sangre se le adhería en el alma y se sentía sucia. Era ella quien le había pedido al piloto que acelerara, tal vez queriendo escapar de su propio destino, pero cuando se intenta huir de lo inexorable es cuando más este se burla de la condición humana.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste?

—Eso no importa, como verás no puedo lograrlo y estoy cansada de experimentar la frustración —inspiró profundamente.

Buscó los ojos contrarios e intentó reconocerlo.

—Yo iba en el otro auto —añadió adivinando su pregunta silenciosa.

— ¿Me odias?

—No —se encogió de hombros—, pero me interesa que sigas con vida.

Alma se tomó un momento para reflexionar la respuesta de su visita.

—Pudiste decir "quiero que vivas", pero eso hubiese sonado demasiado profundo. Interesante elección de palabras.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer, una clase de retribución a la causa.

Dejó que sus párpados cayeran y se sorprendió de no sentir el aroma de la sangre impregnándose en sus imágenes mentales. De alguna manera había aceptado continuar existiendo, pese a que la idea de la muerte le seguía pareciendo apetitosa, mas sabía que no habría milagros para ella, y que la obligaran a aferrarse a la vida era el peso con el que debía aprender a cargar. Era su cruz.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola, sólo ella y un latente sentimiento bajo su pecho: la aceptación del pecado, la redención de su alma. Entonces miró hacia su interior y descubrió que ya no importaba que los demás la vieran con pena, siempre y cuando resguardara la emoción de no sentir piedad por su propia existencia.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir de esta experiencia…? Como expresé anteriormente, personificar a Alma esta vez me costó el alma —literalmente xD—. Pero a medida que fui avanzando en este laberíntico mundo alternativo me sentí cómoda. Tal como Alma —pero en el sentido literario de la palabra— me sentí suicida al jugar con los tiempos y con el silencio de no revelar algunos detalles… detalles que sentí que no aportaban nada revelador y que por esa razón fueron desechados.**

 **Aún con este sentimiento de satisfacción en mi persona, me siento algo insegura ya que es mi primera participación en esto de los drabbles, pero espero haber comprendido bien el desarrollo de cada parte. En fin, ustedes me juzgarán xD**


End file.
